mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Wardrobifier
The wardrobifier 'is a device attached to a wardrobe that changes the owner's clothing between different pieces automatically. It is found in Jade Harley, Kanaya Maryam, and Dirk Strider's rooms. Dream Jade also in her room. Function Jade's and Kanaya's wardrobifiers seems to be able to hold up to different outfits, showing them on a display on the front, with the current outfit lit up. The top button is a randomization setting, which sets the wardrobifier to change outfits randomly, choosing from any of the outfits. It can also be set to a number of selected clothes (rather than the entire wardrobe). appears to only affect the design on her shirt, as only the symbol does a "transition blur", rather than the whole shirt, the way and do. It's still possible, however, that the entire shirt is being exchanged, even if the transition blur doesn't indicate it. Jade did an entirely new shirt for her collection from John Egbert, but it was her first shirt with a blue design on it, so perhaps her wardrobifier changes only the designs on that particular shirt. Kanaya's wardrobifier changes whole outfits, however, and contains much more complex dresses. It's possible that her wardrobifier is simply more complex than Jade's due to troll technology, and that is why it changes more than just designs, or Kanaya, having a greater interest in fashion than Jade, could just be choosing to wear more complex outfits. Jade wears dresses later on, but they are all dresses she has alchemized and does not keep in her wardrobifier. Later, Kanaya is seen wearing clothes she kept in her wardrobifier, most notably her classic Virgo t-shirt and the red dress that she wears as a rainbow drinker. Although her wardrobifier has been shown to work , due to her planet and house being destroyed (and the lack of any transition blur after beginning her life on the meteor), it's most likely that she simply removed the clothes from the wardrobifier and captchalogued them beforehand. Jade's wardrobifier Jade's shirt cycles through 10 different images: *'Atom: A diagram of an atom, shown right before the view is switched to Wayward Vagabond in the nuclear-powered Skyship Base. This was originally thought to be her "default", as it was the only constant symbol when the Wardrobifier was set to different groups of designs, and appeared on various Jade-related objects. *'Devilbeast': A silhouette of Bec, first shown when she was thinking of feeding him. This symbol also appeared on the pumpkin that was(n't) in her atrium. It turns out to be her only usable shirt after her room explodes, and becomes her default. As such, all of her alchemized outfits use this symbol. *'Pumpkin': First shown right after the viewer tried to drop a pumpkin on her. *'Leaf': First shown when she was thinking about her interests, mainly horticulture. Andrew originally planned for this to be her default shirt image. *'Ghost': The (Blue) Green Slime Ghost, first shown when reminded about John. The original image on the shirt. *'Spirograph': Representative of the Seven Gates of Sburb. It first appeared when she was picking a Mandarin Orange from her garden. The significance of this is unknown. *'Squiddle': First shown right before she entered her bedroom, which is full of Squiddle plushies. *'Radioactive': A nuclear hazard sign, first shown while picking up a rifle near her uranium-littered worktable. *'Sun': A stylized sun, as well as the Light symbol, seen many times in the story, initially . *'Flower': A simple flower. It should be noted that this shirt is long-sleeved, like John's, not short-sleeved like Rose's or Dave's. Dirk's Wardrobifier Dirk's wardrobifier looks different from Jade's and Kanaya's (possibly using more advanced technology) and has no display, just his hat design on it. It's smaller and looks like it's mounted on a closet door rather than a wardrobe. Like Kanaya, Dirk is also able to his outfit when he is not standing next to the wardrobifier. This may be either because his Auto Responder has remote access to the wardrobifier, or because the wardrobifier comes with some form of remote access, such as a remote or voice recognition. It is unknown if his wardrobifier has the same range as Kanaya's does. Kanaya's wardrobifier Kanaya's wardrobifier looks almost identical to Jade's, the only difference being the lack of any symbol in the center panel (like Jade's atom and Dirk's hat). Like Jade's, the wardrobifier contains ten options. However, only six outfits are ever seen. Her default work clothes are her black symbol shirt and red skirt. Category:Homestuck inventory